


Dragon's Breath

by just_jess12, The SherlollyGhost (just_jess12)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A cameo scene rather than a plotted story, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Canonical, a one-shot split in two really, bits and bobs, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jess12/pseuds/just_jess12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jess12/pseuds/The%20SherlollyGhost
Summary: She was so so very cold. And Dragon's Breath? It can start fires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of another raindrop splashing down from the dark trees behind her sent chills up her spine. She was cold. So cold. It was wet, and damp, and the very air seemed to be curling in on itself to get away from the chill of the earth. She shivered again, her teeth chattering together and her breath condensing on the air in front of her.

A blanket dropped into her lap, and his gruff voice broke the quiet, "Wrap up in this until I'm finished with the tent." She pulled the thick material around her, grateful for the extra layer, but even it didn't stop the trembling shaking of her body in the cold. She could hear him muttering almost under his breath, something about " _bloody Potter...stupid assignment anyway...fucking freezing...stupid Scotland...should've stayed in France...stupid tent pole! "_

She tried to get up and help him, truly she did; but the chill from the past hours in the rain has soaked down to her bones. She felt as if she couldn't move. Everything was sluggish slow, her fingers and toes too numb to grip her wand and her lips too blue to form a spell. She huddled under the blanket and closed her eyes. Shiver and wait until it's over.

Through the fog of her chilled brain she vaguely heard him finish erecting the tent and starting a fire in the brazier. She tried to concentrate on the sound of his actions, but her brain felt fuzzy and slow-- the sounds of his labor drifting in and out of her consciousness.

His footsteps approached her, and she could hear him still swearing under his breath. 

" _Dammit Granger, are you still bloody shivering? C'mere. "_

She dimly felt him wrap his arms around her and lift her up to the tent flap. When he stepped through the the opening of the tent, the magically warmed air enveloped her in heat, but did little to stop the shakes rattling her frame. If anything, the warm air seemed to make it worse. She had relaxed the last of her weary strength within the safety of their shelter, and now she shook without pause. He carried her over to a butter-soft leather couch and laid her down. She pulled the blankets firmly around her, and watched him hurry to the tiny kitchen area and begin magically heating a pot of tea. 

Her eyes drifted shut again and she dozed while he worked. She awoke to a steaming hot cup of tea being presented to her, honey and lemon, just the way she liked it. She smiled up at the worried gray eyes and sipped the tea. After a few large sips she tried smiling at him again over the rim of her mug--but he continued to scrutinize her closely.

_"If you don't stop shivering soon, we may have to try more drastic measures to get you warmed up, Granger. "_

Another, deeper shiver rippled across her body, renewing the gooseflesh that had started to recede. His quicksilver eyes noticed the distinction and his mouth curled up in a softer version of his signature smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2

A tiny spark of warmth burst into flame low in her belly at his words. The shivers that chased each other across the surface of her skin were deeper, and the chill that she had thought would never leave, had become a permanent part of her body, vanished. 

Draco Malfoy smirked again, and reached for the mug forgotten and dangling from her fingertips. He very slowly, deliberately took it from her and made as if to carry it back to the kitchen. 

" _More tea, Granger? "_

She snatched the mug back from him and clattered it down into the end table near the sofa. Reaching both hands out from the nest of blankets and grabbing at his robe she eyed him.

" _Surely you can think of something better than tea, Draco. It's my life on the line here."_

Still teasing, he pulled a flask of fire whisky from his pocket. 

" _Liquid warmth?_ " 

Her cold hands cupped his face and with a husky voice she murmured,

" _Try again, Dragon. Surely that name is good for something more than scaly shoes at dinner parties. "_

His warm breath huffed over her face as a small laugh escaped him. 

" _Be careful what you wish for, Granger. Dragons breathe fire, you know. "_

She hummed in agreement and continued to pull him towards her. His long lithe fingers began to undo his robe, and he shed the damp garment before allowing her to pull him down onto her couch. The closer he came the more urgency she felt. And soon they were stripping each other of each damp article until they crouched together naked, their bodies humming with tense energy.

Easing the curly-haired witch onto her back on the sofa, Draco muttered a quiet wordless extension charm and the sofa expanded into a large bed beneath them. Bending down to the witch splayed beneath him, he began to ghost his breath across her body. Her own breath caught in her throat, then began again in shallow pants. As he worked his way deliberately over every exposed inch of her, she pleaded for more. Ignoring her gasps and begging he continued on his mission to warm her from the inside out. Her fingers danced across his back, and her nails began to score patterns along it. But dragonscales are tough as leather, and he paid her handiwork no mind. 

When it seemed as if he had ignited every single nerve ending throughout her body and she felt taut as a bowstring-- sure that one more breath would be too much for her-- she gripped him by the neck, looked into his silver eyes blown dark with desire and demanded, 

" _Now, dammit! NOW."_

His lips found hers and met in a frenzy of want and need, and he surged into her in a powerful thrust. He wasn't sure if the low moan came from his chest or hers, but it spurred him to gather her in his arms and hold her close as he continued to share his heat with her. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she clenched around him, shivers of a completely different sort jolting across her skin. They both split apart into shiny scaled pieces, then came back to themselves with happy grins and quiet pants.

He nuzzled the shell of her ear now damp with warmth and whispered about dragons heat and dragons breath. She laughed quietly and lay sheltered in his arms, quiet content and warm. After a moment she turned her face to him and whispered, 

" _About that second cup of tea though..."_

The hot breath of his laughter covered her in happy security, and the charmed cup he waved over with the wand recovered from the clothes littering the floor filled her with tea and contentment. Dragons Breath is a magic all its own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have the rest of it. I hope it satisfies. I'm sorry if there were any issues with notes, tags, or formatting. I did all this from my kindle and I may have missed a few things. Please let me know if you liked it. And please don't if you hated it, I'm very fragile, haha.  
> It was nice to feel creative again, and to write in a style that I've never tried before. I do hope you like it. I absolutely adore this 'ship. Thanks for reading!


End file.
